The present invention relates to machinery for rewinding web materials from a large diameter supply roll or processing machine to provide a plurality of smaller diameter rolls of web, and, more particularly to such machinery including a turret carrying a plurality of spindles on which web receiving roll cores are carried through a series of operations associated with the rewinding of the web.